Giorno Giovanna
|japname = ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ |romname = Joruno Jobāna |birthname = |altname = GioGio |namesake = Giorno, palabra italiana para "día" ---- Giovanna, forma femenina de la versión italiana "Giovanni" ---- Giovanni Giorgio Moroder |stand = Gold Experience Gold Experience Requiem |race = Asiático con rasgos caucásicos |nation = Japonés nacionalizado Italiano ( ) |age = 15 añosCapítulo 593: Esclavos durmientes (4) |birthday = 16 de abril de 1985 |zodiac = Aries |czodiac = Buey |gender = Masculino |height = 172 cm |blood = AB |hair = OscuroCapítulo 443: La llegada de Bucciarati (1), pag. 2 ---- Rubio |eyes = Azules }} ---- Turquesa |food = Chocolate, pudín, ensalada de pulpo |musician = Jeff Beck |affiliation = Pandilla de Bucciarati Passione |occupation = Integrante (y después líder) de Passione Subordinado de Bucciarati |family = Jonathan Joestar Madre sin nombrar Padrastro sin nombrar George Joestar II Lisa Lisa Donatello Versus Rikiel Ungalo Bebé Verde Dario Brando Media-abuela por parte de DIO sin nombrar George Joestar I Mary Joestar Joseph Joestar Suzi Q Tomoko Higashikata Holy Kujo Josuke Higashikata Shizuka Joestar Jotaro Kujo Jolyne Cujoh }} |mangadebut = Capítulo 440: ''Gold Experience (1) |animedebut= Episodio 114: Gold Experience |mangafinal = Capítulo 594: Esclavos durmientes (5) |gamedebut = JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze (PS2) |seiyuu = Romi Paku Daisuke Namikawa Kensho Ono Koi-Nya.net: El anime de JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind muestra su primer anticipo Daiki Yamashita }} es el protagonista principal de la Parte 5: Vento Aureo. Es el primer hijo ilegítimo de DIO (el cual fue concebido con el cuerpo robado de Jonathan Joestar) en aparecer en el manga y en la posterior adaptación anime. Anteriormente es introducido como , un adolescente mitad japonés que vive en Italia. Habla de su intención de unirse a la banda de Passione y su sueño de convertirse en un "Gang-Star" (combinación de "Gángster" y "Superstar"). Apariencia thumb|left|220px|Giorno antes de unirse a la pandilla. Giorno es un chico adolescente de estatura promedia y constitución delgada, mucho más pequeño en estatura que los JoJos anteriores. Tiene el cabello dorado de longitud moderada recogido trenzado en una cola de caballo corta, con tres “remolinos” o formas tortellini distintivos colgando sobre su frente. Viste un traje azul de dos piezas con una cola de capa a cuadros. El traje tiene varias características ornamentales, incluyendo emblemas de formas aladas en los cuellos y una abertura en forma de corazón en el área del pecho. La característica más destacada en su traje son los tres emblemas de catarina ubicados a cada lado de su pecho y directamente debajo de la cremallera, igualando al aspecto de su Stand Gold Experience. Más tarde, sus zapatos también tendrían este mismo emblema sobre ellos. El esquema de color de su traje cambia a menudo en diferentes páginas a color, pero resumiendo los colores más comunes son de color azul con delineados dorados y otro rosa con delineados verdes. Antes de que se uniera a la pandilla de Bruno Bucciarati, tenía el cabello suelto, similar a su padre. En un principio tenía el cabello desaliñado de color negro; color que cambiaría a rubio cuando despertó su Stand. Después de que obtuviera a Gold Experience Requiem, el cabello de Giorno adquiere un patrón mucho más erizado, donde su cola de caballo se deshace y todo su cabello fluye hacia un lado. Personalidad thumb|Giorno se muestra perteneciente al [[Familia Joestar|linaje Joestar.|232x232px]] Durante su niñez, Giorno fue un niño infeliz y solitario hasta que se hizo amigo de un gángster. Desde ese día, el gángster lo protegió y aprendió que podía confiar en las personas, desde entonces volviéndose una persona más segura. Es una persona ambiciosa, tomando cada oportunidad de acercarse a su meta de convertirse en un "Gangstar". Al comienzo de su cooperación con el gánster de Passione llamado Bruno Bucciarati, no pierde el tiempo en infiltrarse en esta organización, y trabaja de manera constante preparando el camino de Bruno hacia el ascenso entre sus filas, siendo el asesinato de Polpo insinuado parcialmente como una manera de conseguir una promoción para Bruno. Más tarde Giorno también trató de acercarse personalmente al Jefe de Passione, y tenia previsto plantar un bicho sobre él. Un adolescente bastante serio, él no despega su mente de su misión y los logros que se propone. Aunque en algunas situaciones Giorno pensó en asuntos más mundanos, como la deliciosa pizza margarita de Nápoles, justo antes de recibir un ataque de Notorious B.I.G.. Giorno tiende a enfrentar las cosas con calma y una gran compostura, pero todavía puede estar ansioso cuando las cosas van a peor. Raramente deja que su ira tome control de sus acciones, pero muestra momentos de furia tranquila contra ciertos enemigos. Al parecer Giorno heredó parte de las personalidades de Jonathan Joestar y Dio Brando, con el primero estando presente y mostrando su lado amigable hacia sus compañeros y aliados, y el último mostrando un lado despiadado y cruel hacia los enemigos. Tiene un buen corazón y busca ayudar a cualquiera que le ha demostrado afecto, pero no hace caso omiso de la ley despreocupadamente, habiendo sido un ladrón de poca monta en el inicio de su encuentro con Koichi y sobornando a los policías corruptos del aeropuerto para continuar haciéndolo, en general siguiendo su propia moralidad y sin compromiso. Aprecia mucho la vida y siempre busca el modo de nunca dejar morir a nadie, incluso poniéndose en peligro a sí mismo si de esa manera otro puede permanecer ileso. En el mismo sentido, busca poner fin al tráfico de drogas que está arruinando muchas vidas en Italia. Por otra parte, no tiene problemas o reparos en castigar a los que sin necesidad e intencionalmente dañan a otras personas, como se demuestra cuando orquesta la muerte de Polpo para vengar a un conserje que asesinó su Stand, y de hecho será particularmente despiadado y feroz al hacerlo. Salvo Bucciarati, a quien perdonó porque reconoció que él era una persona moral, ha matado a todos los que lucharon contra él sin remordimiento o vacilación, y todos fallecieron con una muerte horripilante. Por ejemplo, hizo que Melone fuera mordido por una serpiente venenosa, rápidamente pateó a Ghiaccio hasta que un poste de luz astillado se había empalado por completo en su cuello, y le había mentido a Cioccolata sobre perdonarlo, solo meramente ganando tiempo para que transformase una bala en un escarabajo y devorara el cerebro de Ciocolata antes de darle una paliza hasta la muerte y lanzar su cuerpo mutilado a un camión de basura, alejándose caminando imperturbable. Usualmente introvertido, mantiene regularmente una fachada de audacia confiada, respaldada por su inteligencia y su carisma natural, para hacerle ver como una persona impecable por sus pares. Esto es especialmente visible en su primera reunión con la Pandilla de Bruno, cambiando de un comportamiento pasivo y educado a una persona segura de sí misma cuando tratan de intimidarlo, e impresionando a todo el equipo. Cuando está solo, Giorno ha demostrado ser una persona más disparatada y sólo en estos momentos él mismo se permite pensar en otra cosa que no sea su meta o actuar seriamente. El abuso de sus padres incentivó su carácter introvertido y su costumbre de observar a otros, lo que no solo resultó en el desarrollo de sus habilidades deductivas sino que también lo volvió una persona silenciosa hasta que él tiene algo importante que decir. Por el contrario, cuando tiene un enemigo a su merced, es propenso a la charla, ya sea largamente exponiendo su forma de vida o el análisis de sus pensamientos, al igual que su padre Dio, e incluso toma su tiempo para estar burlándose de Diavolo durante su batalla climática. Giorno es educado en sus interacciones con figuras de autoridad o sus superiores, y de hecho no dice vulgaridades de ninguna clase. Sin embargo, no teme de expresar sus opiniones, incluso si contradicen las de su interlocutor, como se ve cuando argumenta en contra de Abbacchio sobre abandonar a Fugo ante el enemigo. También tiene el hábito de asumir solo la responsabilidad de sus acciones, que conduce a un estado temporal de pánico cuando sus planes fracasan. Giorno se altera cuando no puede hacer nada acerca de su situación, yendo tan lejos como para disculparse profundamente con Mista por ser incapaz de usar su Gold Experience contra el White Album de Ghiaccio. En el transcurso de Vento Aureo, que poco a poco aprende a confiar en sus compañeros de equipo, incluso con sus imperfecciones y límites en lugar de asumir el control o actuar por sí mismo, eventualmente cooperando plenamente con ellos. Hacer que Giorno se repita a sí mismo le molesta enormemente, ya que cree que significa que su interlocutor es estúpido. Esto es especialmente irónico, ya que su propio grito de batalla consiste en repetir enfurecido "MudaMudaMuda". Además, al igual que Jotaro, es irritado por las numerosas muchachas que coquetean con él y las rechaza bruscamente. Relaciones Familia thumb|100px|Fotografía de DIO en la cartera de Giorno. *'Dio Brando': Aunque nunca se ha demostrado que Giorno interactuara con su padre biológico, se ha demostrado que lo valora en cierta medida, ya que su billetera fue revelada para contener una fotografía de Dio. Giorno hereda parte de la naturaleza despiadada y brutal de Dio, así como su ambición y carisma. Sin embargo, no lo usa para fines malvados. Giorno incluso usa el grito "WRYYY!", en un momento dado. *'Jonathan Joestar': Desconocido incluso para Giorno, su ascendencia biológica proviene del ADN de Jonathan. Como Dio lo concibió usando el cuerpo de Jonathan, esto le permite a Giorno ganar la Marca de Nacimiento Joestar. De Jonathan, Giorno parece haber heredado su naturaleza noble, cortés y general hacia las buenas personas, observadas por Koichi hasta cierto punto. A pesar de que Dio es el que concibió a Giorno, y que el niño cree ser su padre, Jonathan es técnicamente y por todos los medios también el padre. *'Madre' (apellido Shiobana): La madre de Giorno raramente se preocupaba por él cuando era niño, viéndolo como un obstáculo para su vida de fiesta y lo dejó en la oscuridad, donde estaba demasiado asustado para ni siquiera llorar. *'Padrastro' (apellido Giovanna): Inicialmente, el padrastro de Giorno a menudo golpeaba a Giorno cuando su madre estaba ausente. Esto cambia después de que Giorno se encuentra con el gángster, después de lo cual el padrastro probablemente fue intimidado por tratar de golpear a Giorno de nuevo. *'Donatello', Rikiel, y Ungalo: medio hermanos de Giorno. Se desconoce si él era consciente de su existencia. Amigos * Héroe de Giorno: Cuando era pequeño, Giorno salvó a un gángster malherido al mentir a sus perseguidores acerca de dónde estaba. Incidentemente, Gold Experience también intervino inconscientemente haciendo crecer la hierba y otra flora alrededor del gángster para ocultarlo a simple vista. El hombre estuvo muy agradecido por este acto desinteresado de Giorno y se aseguró de que él nunca más sufriría en su vida, haciendo que el padrastro de Giorno dejara de golpearlo, y de impedir que alguien más lo siguiera intimidando. Le enseñó al joven Giorno que había algo bueno en la humanidad, y aunque se opuso a que este se uniera a una pandilla, Giorno soñó con convertirse en un Gang-Star ("Estrella de Pandillas"). *'Bruno Bucciarati': Giorno y Bruno se encontraron primero como adversarios, pero Giorno fue capaz de deducir por medio de los defectos en las tácticas de Bruno contra él que Bruno era una buena persona, y decidió trabajar con él en la conclusión de su lucha. A partir de ese momento, los dos han formado una relación de confianza mutua, incluso con Giorno aceptando incondicionalmente que Bruno no le ayudará si se descubría como un enemigo de Passione, mientras que Bruno le ayuda a subir entre las filas de esta. Giorno es capaz de salvar a Bruno de la derrota completa y absoluta a manos del jefe usando uno de sus broches de catarina, lo que le hace observar mentalmente cómo Giorno siempre le llena de valor. Después de que el alma de Bruno finalmente se pone a descansar, Giorno inmediatamente lucha contra Diavolo, revelando sus emociones hacia la muerte de su amigo. *'Guido Mista': Él es una de las personas inicialmente más agradables a Giorno en la pandilla cuando él se une y es rápido en tomarle afecto después de verlo en acción. Mista es el segundo en darse cuenta de la habilidad de Giorno para guiar a otros sin su conocimiento, viéndolo como una fuente de esperanza. Los dos se unen frecuentemente juntos y tienen mucha fe en las habilidades del otro, en un punto combinaron sus poderes de Stand en un momento de duda para capturar un helicóptero. Al final de la historia, Mista y Giorno son los miembros supervivientes del equipo original de seis miembros, y tal vez amigos más cercanos que el resto y Siguen trabajando juntos en la banda cuando Giorno toma el mando como Jefe y Mista como su subordinado. *'Narancia Ghirga': Se muestra a sí mismo de mayor estatura a Giorno debido a su edad, aunque es dejado fácilmente estupefacto por su talento. Sin embargo, Narancia confía más adelante en este para luchar con él contra Squalo y Tizziano, incluso creyendo que la pandilla tenía una oportunidad contra el jefe si lo tenían. Giorno, después de la muerte repentina de Narancia, coloca una tumba para él y jura venganza contra su asesino. *[[Pannacotta Fugo|'Pannacotta Fugo']]: Fugo inicialmente vio a Giorno como un punk arrogante, igual que Abbacchio. Durante la lucha con el miembro de la La Squadra di Esecuzione Illuso, él ve el valor de Giorno mientras sacrifica su mano, temporalmente, con el fin de engañar a Illuso para que sea asesinado por Purple Haze, ganando el respeto de Fugo, y convirtiendo en el primero después de Bucciarati. *'Leone Abbacchio': Es muy sospechoso hacia la presencia de Giorno en la banda, llegando incluso a negarle a Giorno el derecho a ver su Stand en uso mientras intenta interrogar a un enemigo, durante el cual Giorno toma pasivamente el abuso y trata de actuar en cooperación. Durante la batalla con Illuso sin embargo, Abbacchio intenta sacrificarse para permitir que Giorno recupere la llave en la cáscara de la tortuga y la consiga al resto, y demuestra más adelante un respeto cuando lo regaña cuando él estaba desafían esto y se queda para salvar las vidas de todos Los miembros involucrados en la batalla. Nunca mostró completamente un desagrado a Giorno completamente como el resto del equipo lo tiene, Abbacchio, sin embargo, pierde toda la sospecha hacia él en el momento de su muerte. Es los ideales de el padre de Abbacchio esta acerca de buscar y creer siempre en la verdad que es compartida por Giorno, permitiéndole desafiar adecuadamente las propias creencias de Diavolo durante la confrontación final. *'Koichi Hirose': Él fue enviado por Jotaro para investigar a Giorno. A pesar de que Giorno robó su equipaje, se convierte en un aliado de este después de ver su virtud interior, comparándola con la de aquellos pertenecientes al linaje Joestar. *'Trish Una': Los dos no interaccionan tanto, pero ella se aprecia cree en la habilidad de Giorno, y de la misma manera Giorno ve el potencial en ella, como por ejemplo cuando él le deja con una nueva mano para él durante la batalla con Notorious B.I.G., una gambita que podría haberle costado el uso de su Stand si no hubiera podido devolverlo a Bucciarati. Su Stand, Spice Girl, admite abiertamente que las acciones de Giorno le han permitido madurar su espíritu. Trish, al igual que el resto del equipo de Bruno, ha puesto su fe y confianza en Giorno esta el final. *'Jean Pierre Polnareff': Después de su cambio de cuerpo, se convierte en un guardián de la Flecha con su stand y se queda junto con Giorno y la recién llevada Passione con el resto. Hajishirazu no Purple Haze * Sheila E: Después de Giorno se convirtió en el jefe de Passione, Sheila fue puesta como su guardaespaldas. Cuando Sheila descubrió que Giorno mató a Illuso, estuvo contenta con la forma en que murió. Enemigos * Diavolo: Como el Jefe de Passione, que estaba vendiendo drogas en las calles, Diavolo era de hecho el arsenal de Giorno y su objetivo. Sin embargo, ambos no sabían ni siquiera conocerse personalmente hasta muy tarde en la Parte 5. Ignorando nada sobre Diavolo, Giorno trató de acercarse a él para hacerse cargo de Passione, pero la abierta rebelión de Bruno precipitó su plan. Mientras Diavolo aprendió muy rápido cómo Giorno era ingenioso y discreto cuidadosamente alrededor de él, todavía lo trató como inferior, llamándolo un "mocoso" y un "obstáculo". Por otra parte, Giorno sólo tuvo que interaccionar con Diavolo cuando adquirió a Gold Experience Requiem y utilizó el único momento para desafiar y burlarse del jefe. * Polpo: Giorno se reunió con Polpo para pasar la prueba para entrar en Passione. Giorno y Polpo eran civiles el uno hacia el otro, pero Polpo sólo vio a Giorno como una herramienta potencial y usó su posición de poder para advertir seriamente al adolescente acerca de la mala conducta. Por otra parte, Giorno lo despreció tan pronto como su Black Sabbath que mató a un civil, lo que le llevó a matar a Polpo tan pronto como pudiera. * Baby Face: Giorno y Baby Face eran enemigos, y el Stand Baby Face trató de asesinar a Giorno para hacer una escapada después de capturar a Trish y a Bruno. Baby Face se frustró cada vez más ante la determinación de Giorno hasta el punto de que evitaba cualquier precaución y trató de luchar con él abiertamente. Irónicamente, Giorno agradeció a Baby Face por darle suficientes problemas para ser empujado a una pared y progresar. No impidió que Giorno lo matara sumariamente y enviara una serpiente venenosa después a su usuario, Melone. * Cioccolata: Mientras que Cioccolata no pensaba mucho en Giorno, solo notando que descubrió la habilidad de Green Day Giorno fue testigo de la ruina que el Stand de Cioccolata trajo a Roma y execró al psicópata. Cuando Giorno derrotó a Cioccolata, recordó al médico loco que no merecía vivir y desahogo su desprecio con un largo y mortal golpeteo antes de lanzar el cuerpo mutilado de Cioccolata en un camión de basura. Habilidades Stand thumb|Giorno posa junto con Gold Experience Gold Experience es uno de los Stands más versátiles de la serie. Tiene la capacidad de crear y manipular vida al contacto con los objetos inertes, que Giorno utiliza con mayor frecuencia para producir plantas y animales pequeños. Ambas pueden ser utilizadas para una variedad de propósitos que van desde disfrazar a rastrear orígenes. Gold Experience Requiem es obtenido después de Giorno perfora a Gold Experience con la Flecha creadora de Stands. Tiene la capacidad de convertir la fuerza de voluntad y las acciones del adversario a cero. Cualquiera que sea asesinado por Requiem también "tendrá su muerte devuelta a cero", forzándolo a entrar en un bucle de su propia muerte por toda la eternidad sin esta poder concretarse. Gold Experience también fue atravesado por la Flecha durante el capitulo 453, cuando Giorno fue atacado por Black Sabbath, pero no está claro si se trata de un descuido por parte de Araki, o que Requiem ya era posible de obtenerse entonces, pero sólo se dio cuenta cuando se le da una razón para manifestarse. Habilidades Personales Inteligencia: Giorno es un táctico muy competente. Un observador por naturaleza, gusta de hacer valer las capacidades de sus adversarios y planear antes de actuar. A continuación, utiliza sus observaciones para sondear cualquier debilidad de su parte y predecir lo que harán, a menudo regresando sus movimientos en contra de ellos mismos. Haciendo uso de su Stand con notable imaginación, se da a si mismo una amplia gama de posibilidades, explotando el poder de Gold Experience y las características de los animales en los cuales transforma a los objetos le permite, entre otras cosas, reposicionarse rápidamente, o rastrear a sus adversarios. Por otra parte, es muy bueno en el uso de su entorno a su favor. Giorno es rápido en sus pies, y es capaz de formular planes en el acto. Se ha demostrado que Giorno es hábil para cooperar con otros usuarios de Stands con la máxima eficacia, sobre todo con Guido Mista con el que es más cercano. Giorno es capaz de explotar el poder de su compañero de forma casi tan efectiva como sus propios poderes, teniendo en cuenta sus capacidades precisas y utilizarlas en sus tácticas a su favor. La estrategia más básica de todas es transformar las balas de Mista en otras formas de vida para tomar a sus enemigos por sorpresa y multiplicar el rango efectivo de Giorno. A pesar de que parecía tener un lado imprudente, sobre todo al infectarse a sí mismo con el virus de Purple Haze, es una persona muy cuidadosa, advirtiendo constantemente a sus compañeros de su impaciencia. Siempre tiene planes de respaldo y se asegura de que sus enemigos sean eliminados. Aunque parezca como alguien imprudente, de hecho asume riesgos calculados. Conocimientos: Giorno es muy versado en la biología. Su conocimiento enciclopédico de la fauna y la flora le permite transformar objetos en la forma de vida más adecuada para sus objetivos, así como deducir los poderes de sus enemigos. Carisma: Es un individuo carismático, capaz de influir en la gente a su lado con facilidad. Sus hábitos de observar a sus compañeros le permiten deducir entonces la mejor manera de impresionarlos y convertirlos en un aliado. Podría decirse que este rasgo es probable que fuera heredado de su padre. Hurto Sigiloso: Como él mismo reconoció, Giorno es un ratero consumado, sin que sus víctimas se percaten de nada hasta mucho más tarde. Historia Trasfondo thumb|183x183px|Haruno como un niño temeroso que es abusado constantemente. Haruno Shiobana era el hijo de Dio Brando (DIO) (su padre usando el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar) y una mujer japonesa. Sus primeros años fueron marcados por el abandono de su madre, ya que ella dejó su casa a menudo y en sus propias palabras, "no quería que su hijo la detuviera de tener una buena vida", obligando a Haruno a quedarse solo por la noche a temer la oscuridad, tenia demasiado miedo e Incluso lloraba. Cuando cumplió cuatro años, su madre se casó con un italiano y se trasladaron a Italia, donde "Haruno Shiobana" se convirtió en "Giorno Giovanna". Su nuevo padrastro, sin embargo, a menudo le golpeaba por "siempre tratar de leer a la gente" cuando su madre no estaba cerca. Eso, junto con el hecho de que Giorno fácilmente se convirtió en el blanco de los gángsters de la calle y de otros niños, le dio muy baja autoestima. Sin embargo, un día, cuando Giorno caminaba a su casa, se encontró con un hombre cubierto de sangre que yacía en un trozo de hierba alta. Después de descubrir al herido, otros hombres se acercaron a Giorno, preguntándole si sabía dónde había ido el hombre. Giorno mintió a los hombres, sintiendo que el herido tenía el mismo carácter que él, y subconscientemente activó su stand, Gold Experience, para enmascarar la presencia del hombre haciendo que la hierba creciera. Alrededor de dos meses más tarde, el hombre se mostró a Giorno de nuevo y le dice a Giorno que nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho por él. Las cosas pronto se vuelven más brillantes para Giorno: su padre dejó de golpearlo y se hizo popular entre los niños de su edad. Resultó que el hombre era un gángster que vigilaba silenciosamente a Giorno desde las sombras. Para Giorno, era la primera vez que alguien más lo trataba como a un ser humano y le mostraba respeto. En cierta ocasión, Giorno escuchó unos disparos procedentes de un edificio, cuando vio al hombre misterioso y su cómplice salir del inmueble y detrás de ellos un niño armado con una pistola intentaba atacarle ya que la víctima era su padre, pero el hombre le responde al niño que asesinó a su padre debido a que el hombre era una escoria que vendía drogas incluso a los niños. Giorno entendió entonces que este hombre lo hizo para protegerlo de esa clase de vida Escena exclusiva del anime. La confianza que Giorno debió haber aprendido de su padre le fue enseñada por otros, y desde entonces ya no tenía la mirada asustada en sus ojos. Posteriormente forja un sueño para convertirse en un "gangster famoso" como el hombre que lo había ayudado. Vento Aureo (2001) Unión a Passione thumb|left|[[Marca de Nacimiento Joestar de Giorno.]] El 29 de marzo de 2001, Giorno tiene 15 años y opera como un pequeño ladrón. Koichi Hirose conoce a Giorno mostrando su famoso truco de canal auditivo en el que se mete toda la oreja en el canal auditivo para impresionar a unos policías corruptos del aeropuerto internacional de Nápoles. Giorno ofrece a Koichi un paseo como un taxista ilegal, pero de hecho roba su equipaje y dinero. Sin embargo, Koichi usa la habilidad ACT 3 de Echoes para aumentar el peso de los neumáticos. Giorno no deja que esto afecte sus planes y huye, después de usar a Gold Experience para convertir el equipaje de Koichi en una rana. Giorno entonces se encuentra con Namidame no Luca, que le exige dinero para su protección. Giorno dice que no tiene dinero, pero Luka no está convencido, toma la cartera de Giorno y revela una foto de Dio Brando. Luka se vuelve cada vez más violento mientras Giorno insiste en que no tiene dinero. De repente, la rana, hecha con el equipaje de Koichi, regresa y comienza a subir a los pantalones de Giorno. Al ver a la rana, Luka le ordena que la mate, pero Giorno se niega. El rechazo de Giorno enfurece a Luka, que rompe la rana con su pala contra las sugerencias de Giorno, pero los efectos secundarios de Gold Experience se manifiestan y hacen que el ataque se le revierta y lo mate de un trauma severo en la cabeza. thumb|left|Bruno Bucciarati lamiendo el rostro de Giorno para demostrar que es un mentiroso. Giorno luego gasta el dinero robado de Koichi, pero los dos se reúnen de nuevo, forzando a Giorno a revelar su posición y escapar por segunda vez. Pronto, surgen problemas para Giorno cuando la noticia de la muerte de Luca se extiende, y Bruno Bucciarati lo visita en el funicular para interrogarlo. El interrogatorio de Bucciarati se vuelve violento, obligando a Giorno a luchar abiertamente. Giorno se las arregla para ganar la mayor parte de la Pelea, pero no da el golpe final, ya que siente que Bucciarati es un buen hombre. Ambos desarrollan un respeto mutuo, y Giorno le habrá revelando su sueño de convertirse en un "Gangstar" que defenderá a los inocentes, Bruno acepta ayudarlo a infiltrarse en la banda más poderosa de Nápoles, Passione. Giorno conoce a unos de los altos mandos de Passione el lieutenente Polpo en prisión, quien le da un encendedor y le dice que lo mantenga encendido durante 24 horas para unirse a Passione. Giorno logra salir de prisión, ir a su habitación de estudiante, y evitar a la gente mientras mantiene su encendedor encendido, pero un portero accidentalmente salpica el encendedor y lo extingue. Como Giorno trata de averiguar qué hacer, el portero vuelve a encender el encendedor para él y el Stand de Polpo Black Sabbath aparece. Ataca al portero por haber vuelto a encender el encendedor, matándolo en última instancia apuñalando su espíritu con el Arco y Flecha. El Stand luego vuelve su atención a Giorno, quien lucha con Gold Experience. Gracias a la ayuda y consejo de Koichi, Giorno logra destruir a Black Sabbath. Al día siguiente, Giorno vuelve a encontrarse con Polpo, quien lo acepta en Passione, con la esperanza de utilizar a Giorno como otra herramienta. Sin embargo, en represalia con Polpo por haber matado al portero, Giorno transforma el arma de Polpo en un plátano, llevándolo a matarse cuando él intenta comer el plátano. Giorno se convierte entonces en el miembro más nuevo de la Bande de Bucciarati. Cuando es llevado a reunirse con el resto de los miembros, se ve obligado a beber una taza de "té" fuertemente mezclado con la orina de Leone Abbacchio. Él gana su aceptación al hacerlo, habiendo convertido sus dientes en medusas hechas de 98% de agua que absorbieron todas las moléculas de agua. El tesoro de Polpo Después de la muerte de Polpo, el puesto de teniente de Passione estaba disponible. Bucciarati y su grupo toman un barco a Isla de Capri para recuperar la fortuna ocultada de Polpo de 6 mil millones de yenes para cortejar a los altos de Passione y conseguir la posición de Polpo. Durante el viaje, el grupo se enfrenta a Mario Zucchero, otro miembro de Passione que busca el tesoro, y su misterioso Stand. Aunque los compañeros de equipo de Giorno están desapareciendo uno por uno, Giorno logra deducir que todos están vivos. Ante el desconfiado Abbacchio, Giorno se permite ser capturado por el enemigo. transformado en un frotador el zapato de Narancia permite a Abbacchio y Bucciarati rastrear a los miembros capturados y averiguar el secreto detrás del stand enemigo y derrotar a el y su usuario. Al descubrir que su posible asesino tiene un compañero que se adelantó a la isla de Capri, Giorno y Mista se adelantan del resto en un tubo interior que se convierte en pez para despejar el camino, en el que Giorno sigue los movimientos de Mista y Mista encuentra a sale. después de la derrota de Sale, el grupo se encuentra con un capo llamado Pericolo, quien ha venido a petición de Bucciarati para tomar el dinero y posteriormente elevar a Bucciarati al rango de lieutenente. Luego reciben su primera misión: proteger a Trish Una, la hija del Jefe, de los traidores que tratan de capturarla con la esperanza de obtener información sobre el Jefe y usarla como apalancamiento contra él. Protección a Trish Ocultación en la campiña El grupo de Giorno debe ahora proteger a Trish Una, la hija del jefe, hasta que los traidores sean asesinados. Sin embargo, un día después, Narancia es descubierto por Formaggio, un miembro de la escuadrilla de asesinato de La Squadra di Esecuzione. Mientras Narancia se las arregla para matar Formaggio, el escondite del grupo es prácticamente descubierto. Giorno predice correctamente que el Jefe emitirá nuevas órdenes de inmediato. Viaje a Florencia La Pandilla de Bucciarati se les dice a través de una computadora que tienen que recuperar una llave en Pompeya para asegurar un vehículo desconocido. En Pompeya, Giorno, Abbacchio y Pannacotta Fugo luchan contra Illuso, también un asesino. Giorno recupera la llave, pero Abbacchio y Fugo están encarcelados en el mundo de espejos creado por el Stand Man in the Mirror de Illuso. Usando el Stand de Fugo Purple Haze para infectarse a sí mismo infectando a Illuso, Giorno se salva creando anticuerpos. En la llave se graban las órdenes siguientes del jefe: Bucciarati ahora debe ir a la estación de Napoli entonces enganchan un viaje de tren a Venecia. Mientras la pandilla se encuentra con la tortuga Coco Jumbo que puede actuar como un refugio y lugar de escondite para todos, son perseguidos por dos asesinos. Dentro del tren, la pandilla de Bucciarati es atacada por el equipo de Pesci y Prosciutto, y de repente todo el mundo envejece. Antes de sucumbir al envejecimiento forzado, Giorno sigue trabajando investigando las funciones del Stand de Prosciutto The Grateful Dead y sus debilidades. Mista y Bruno usarían ese conocimiento para derrotar a Prosciutto y Pesci. Sin embargo durante la batalla, Pesci paró el tren, y la pandilla ahora se inmoviliza. En las carreteras Aún teniendo que ir a Venecia, la pandilla de Bucciarati primero intenta hacer un viaje, pero Mista accidentalmente golpea al conductor, obligando a la banda a cambiar su plan de nuevo. En un estacionamiento, Giorno impresiona a todos por segunda vez usando su poder para cambiar varios coches en masas de ranas y dar la ilusión de que muchos coches fueron robados para que el coche de Bucciarati realmente robado sea más difícil de rastrear. Mientras tanto, otro asesino, Melone, usó su Stand Baby Face para seguir a Bruno y neutralizar tanto a él como a Trish dentro de la tortuga. El stand autónomatico, bloqueado por Giorno, recibe la orden de matarlo. Al principio, Baby Face tiene la ventaja, ya que eliminó la garganta de Giorno, pero esto es cuando Giorno se da cuenta de que puede crear partes del cuerpo y adjuntarlas a la gente. Eso le da la ventaja que le permite ganar contra Baby Face sin la ayuda de los demás. Después, Giorno envía una serpiente venenosa hecha de Baby Face a Melone, quien es mordido y presumiblemente muere. Venecia Bruno recibe nuevas órdenes del Jefe, quien le dice que recupere un objeto desconocido en Venecia. Giorno y Mista son asignados para recuperarlo mientras el resto del grupo entrará en Venecia en barco. Sin embargo, el asesino Ghiaccio ataca a ambos en una carrera hacia el objeto comienza. Desafortunadamente, el hielo de Ghiaccio White Album es prácticamente inmune a Gold Experience y Sex Pistols. Comete el error de subestimar Ghiaccio, Giorno es encarcelado por el hielo mientras su coche se hunde en el mar, y se desespera por sobrevivir a este encuentro. Sin embargo, Mista logra mantener la calma y anula el poder de Ghiaccio, liberando a Giorno, y continúa la lucha, descubriendo un punto débil en la armadura de Ghiaccio. En el tiroteo que sigue, Mista sigue siendo dominado por Ghiaccio, pero Giorno logra ayudarlo y finalmente salva a Mista cuando su cabeza es golpeada por una bala, y luego termina Ghiaccio con su garganta empaliadad en un poste de metal. Giorno y Mista recuperan un disco que contiene las órdenes pasadas del jefe y se les ordena llevar Trish al basilisco de San Giorgio Maggiore. Giorno, deseoso de descubrir la identidad del Jefe, le da a Bruno un broche vivo de mariquita para poder seguir al Jefe. Inesperadamente, el Jefe quería matar a Trish, y Bruno abiertamente se rebeló y peleó con el Jefe. Por desgracia, Bruno no es rival para el Stand del Jefe King Crimson. Giorno nota que algo está mal e interviene lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a Trish, y curar a Bruno, quien resucita. Bruno y Giorno anuncian que se rebelaran abiertamente contra el Jefe, y aunque muchos están asustados, todo el mundo excepto Fugo sigue a Bruno. Encontrar la identidad del Jefe Clash y Talking Head Todavía en Venecia, la Pandilla de Bucciarati discute qué hacer. Trish eventualmente les informa que el jefe conoció a su madre en la isla de Cerdeña, dando al grupo una sólida ventaja. Al mismo tiempo, los agentes de Passione Tiziano y Squalo atacaron furtivamente al grupo. Narancia se ve obligado a mentir constantemente a causa de Tiziano y su Stand Talking Head, pero Giorno pronto sospecha que están bajo ataque. Mientras que el tiburón conocido como Clash casi lo mata, Giorno logra aconsejar a Narancia para ir tras los usuarios del Stand y Narancia logra matar a ambos, usando una lengua de repuesto que Giorno le dio para atraerlos. Vuelo hacia Cerdeña Con la derrota de Squalo y Tizziano, el grupo decide utilizar la oportunidad que tienen y salir de Venecia en avión. Sin embargo, mientras que intentan robar un jet de un aeropuerto cercano del ejército, son confrontados por un hombre misterioso. Mista termina matando al hombre después de varias advertencias para retroceder, pero Giorno sospecha de eso. En el avión, las sospechas de Giorno se confirman cuando el Stand Notorious B.I.G. ataca al grupo. El Stand se muestra invulnerable, hiriendo severamente a Narancia y a Mista, mientras que Giorno le corta las manos y los lanza fuera del avión para deshacerse de Notorious B.I.G. Sin sus manos, Giorno no puede curar a nadie, pero Trish descubre que Giorno hizo un broche con una mano de repuesto. Lamentablemente Notorious B.I.G. Todavía está en el avión, pero Trish despierta su Stand Spice Girl. Finalmente Trish logra traer a Giorno su mano y destruye el avión, hundiendo a Notorious B.I.G. en el océano. En Cerdeña, la pandilla de Bucciarati investiga el pasado del Jefe. Abbacchio utiliza su Moody Blues para rebobinar los acontecimientos cuando el jefe conoció a la madre de Trish, pero el jefe consigue matar a Abbacchio. La muerte es demasiado repentina, y Giorno llega demasiado tarde para salvar a Abbacchio. Sin embargo, él descubre que Abbacchio había rebobinado lo suficientemente lejos en el tiempo para exponer la cara del jefe y sus huellas dactilares. Mientras que sus intentos de investigar las bases de datos de la policía son infructuosas, la pandilla de Bruno es notada por un aliado que revela el nombre y poder del Jefe, Diavolo, y mostrándoles la Flecha, les promete un poder capaz de derrotar a King Crimson cuando ellos se reunan en Roma. Mientras salen, el Jefe ve su determinación y sospecha que aún no ha ganado, y luego los persigue a Roma. Roma [[Archivo:GERFirst.png|thumb|Giorno desbloqueando a Gold Experience Requiem.]] Al llegar a las costas de Italia, el grupo es atacado por otro Stand que provoca el crecimiento de moho explosivo. Por otra parte, otro usuario de stand capaz de nadar a través de concreto sólido los ataca también. El duo Cioccolata y Secco tratan de matar a la Pandilla de Bruno en la costa, pero Giorno, logrando deducir cómo funciona el poder de Cioccolata, permite al grupo entero robar un coche y tratar de escapar de su enemigo. Sin embargo, Cioccolata y Secco los siguen a Roma, donde el Green Day de Cioccolata causa el caos. Giorno y Mista se las arreglan para fijar el helicóptero Cioccolata está en dejar a Secco a Bruno. Cerca del helicóptero, mientras Mista es derribado, Giorno logra matar a Cioccolata con la ayuda del último Sex Pistols de Mista. Bruno también logra matar a Secco, pero el grupo está dividido, permitiendo a Vinegar Doppio acercarse a su contacto primero con Jean Pierre Polnareff, que había estado trabajando contra Diavolo durante muchos años, se enfrenta al Jefe primero, y no tiene otra opción que usar la flecha en su Silver Chariot. ombligandolo a evolucionar en Chariot Requiem cuando aparece Charito Requiem cambia las almas de todos en toda la ciudad. Una gran confusión surge cuando Giorno se encuentra en el cuerpo de Narancia, y Diavolo está ahora habitando en el cuerpo de Bruno. Además, Chariot Requiem está ahora ferozmente guardando la Flecha y nadie puede acercarse a él sin que sus propios Stands los ataquen. Finalmente, el alma de Diavolo en la pandilla de Bucciarati están saboteando sus intentos de recuperar la flecha, habiendo matado finamente a Narancia cuya alma estaba habitando el cuerpo de Giorno. Diavolo se revela en el momento oportuno y casi recupera la flecha, pero Bruno logra descubrir la debilidades de Chariot Requiem. Chariot Requiem es destruido, y todos vuelven a sus cuerpos originales salvo quienes murieron. Giorno toma la flecha y perfora a Gold Experience desbloqueando a Gold Experience Requiem. Después de que Gold Experience Requiem anula el borrado del tiempo de King Crimson y golpee a Diavolo arrojandolo a las aguas del río Tíber, Mista y Trish expresan una necesidad urgente de encontrar a Diavolo. Giorno, sin embargo, sigue confiado en que Diavolo está acabado. Giorno finalmente toma la iniciativa de convertirse en el nuevo jefe de Passione como un grupo de hombres dignos con Stand delante de él. Hajishirazu no Purple Haze :(La información a continuación deriva de una novela ligera no escrita por Araki. Como tal, puede o no puede considerarse canon.) Después de derrotar a Diavolo, Giorno se revela como el Jefe, alegando que no quiere traidores para poner en peligro a la hija del jefe en un intento de encontrar su identidad. Atrayendo la atención de la Fundación Speedwagon, Giorno acepta cooperar con ellos y como un gesto de buena voluntad, acepta destruir la Máscara de Piedra. Al mismo tiempo, Giorno recluta a Fugo para ayudar a matar al equipo de narcóticos de Passione junto a los operarios Sheila E y Cannolo Murolo. Los tres logran cumplir todos sus objetivos. Giorno se reúne con Fugo poco después de la derrota de este último contra Massimo Volpe, sanando sus heridas con Gold Experience. Después de hablar con Fugo sobre el progreso personal que había hecho y sus razones para enviar a Fugo para detener al equipo de narcóticos, Giorno finalmente obtiene la lealtad de Fugo. Stone Ocean (2012) Mientras que las acciones de Enrico Pucci atrajeron a tres jóvenes que eran todos los hijos de DIO a la Florida, Giorno no se veía a pesar de tener la sangre de DIO en él. En la página que contiene la carta de privilegio de Rikiel, se sugiere que Giorno puede estar en Florida después de todo, aunque la razón por la que no fue atraído hacia el sacerdote es desconocida (si hubiera hecho una aparición, habría tenido 26 años). Mejores Batallas *Giorno vs Bruno Bucciarati *Giorno & Koichi Hirose vs Black Sabbath *Giorno, Abbacchio y Fugo vs Illuso *Giorno vs Baby Face *Giorno y Mista vs Ghiaccio *Giorno y Narancia Ghirga vs Squalo y Tiziano *Giorno, Bucciarati, y Trish vs Notorious B.I.G. *Giorno y Mista vs Cioccolata *Giorno y Bucciarati vs Secco *Giorno, Bucciarati, y Polnareff vs Chariot Requiem vs Diavolo *Giorno, Mista, Trish, Bucciarati, y Polnareff vs Diavolo Videojuegos JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze (PS2) thumb|200px|Aparición de Giorno en Ōgon no Kaze de PS2. Giorno hace su debut como personaje disponible, junto con el resto de la Pandilla de Bucciarati, siendo uno de los principales personajes disponibles en el videojuego, cuya voz es interpretada por la seiyū Romi Park. Puede usar su Stand, Gold Experience, para crear vida y usarla a su favor. Por ejemplo: usando su Stand, puede crear raíces para capturar al enemigo y darle a Giorno la oportunidad de atacar. Gold Experience también puede crear árboles para infligir grandes daños y transformar el broche de Giorno en una rana que desvía el daño de regreso al enemigo, o una catarina que sigue al enemigo (una habilidad inútil en cuanto a jugabilidad, añadida solo por efecto cómico y demostrar cierta lealtad al manga original). El ataque principal del Stand de Giorno es su serie de puñetazos "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" (que se puede cargar para extender la duración de los golpes). Durante todos los capítulos en los que Giorno es un personaje disponible (y todas las misiones en el modo Another Story) aparte del capítulo final, usa a Gold Experience; en la batalla final utilizará a Gold Experience Requiem. G.E.R. posee la mayoría de los ataques de Golden Experience, pero en lugar de usar su habilidad para crear la vida, disparará insectos en forma de bala, haciendo un ataque de largo alcance. G.E.R. también puede contrarrestar al King Crimson de Diavolo, cuando este usa su habilidad; si la habilidad de G.E.R. está activada, Giorno permanecerá congelado en el tiempo borrado, pero G.E.R. puede moverse libremente y atacar a Diavolo durante el efecto de King Crimson. Jump Ultimate Stars (NDS) Giorno aparece como un personaje-Koma de apoyo y ayuda, y es también es el único personaje representativo de la Parte 5 en aparecer en este videojuego. Sus apoyos usan a Gold Experience (2-Koma) o Gold Experience Requiem (3-Koma) para atacar con su "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" y su Koma de ayuda aumenta la recuperación del medidor de ataque especial cuando bloquea o ataca con un personaje de apoyo. Él es uno de los tres personajes que sirven como un aliado de fortalecimiento para DIO (junto con Jonathan y Taizou de la serie de manga Taizou Mote King). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Giorno aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en el videojuego. Su voz la interpreta Daisuke Namikawa esta vez, con su anterior seiyu, Romi Park, en su lugar interpretando la voz de Koichi Hirose. Fue confirmado para el videojuego junto a Mista, Polnareff y Kakyoin. Junto con Enrico Pucci, Kosaku-Kira, Johnny Joestar, Hol Horse, y Koichi Hirose, Giorno es un personaje que puede utilizar más de un Stand durante un match como parte de su conjunto de movimientos. Como uno de la gran mayoría de los personajes disponibles en este videojuego con el estilo "Stand", Giorno puede activar y desactivar a Gold Experience, cambiando conjuntos de movimientos, así como tener acceso a la habilidad Stand Rush, que retorno del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, pudiendo atacar conjuntamente con su Stand. * Throw - ¡Debo vencerlos!: Gold Experience golpeara a los adversarios con un puñetazo ascendente, les dará una patada en la pierna y después los golpea continuamente. Mientras Gold Experience está desactivado: * MUDADA!: Giorno invoca a Gold Experience para patear los pies del adversario en un ataque bajo, haciéndole tropezar. * Ahora, esta vivo.: Giorno trae trae a la vida uno de sus broches de catarina. El animal resultante depende del botón de ataque introducido. ** Ligero - Un pez volador que salta hacia adelante momentáneamente (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). ** Medio - Una serpiente que se arrastra por el suelo y persigue al adversario. El adversario es derribado si lo toca. Esta versión es un ataque bajo que no se puede bloquear si el adversario no está agachado (combinable). ** Fuerte - Una piraña que salta hacia arriba. El adversario es aturdido y queda vulnerable si lo toca. Este movimiento también tiene doble función como ataque anti-aéreo (combinable). * ¡Vida, brota!: Giorno inmediatamente hace crecer un árbol bajo sus pies. Esta habilidad puede ayudar en la evasión o la creación de ataques aéreos. * ¡Este es nuestro verdadero camino!: Este movimiento sólo puede ser utilizado en el aire. Gold Experience es convocado y enviado a patear rápidamente al adversario. Se puede utilizar inmediatamente después de "¡Vida, brota!". * ¡Es inútil!: Un contraataque. Giorno convierte uno de sus broches de catarina en su pecho en una rana. Cualquier ataque del adversario que no sea un Lanzamiento/Throw o movimiento HHA/GHA hará que sean enviados a la pared del escenario, y el daño de la habilidad es proporcional al del propio ataque del adversario. * ¡Ahora esto es una parte de mí!: Gastando la mitad de una barra de HHG, Giorno usa su habilidad para curarse usando uno de sus broches de catarina. Mientras que la vitalidad recuperada es sustancial, esta habilidad toma tiempo para realizarse, y se puede interrumpir. Después de que se realiza, Giorno no debe recibir ningún daño durante un período de tiempo establecido para que la vitalidad pueda recuperarse con éxito. Mientras Gold Experience está activo: * Esto no se siente bien...: Esta habilidad solo se puede usar cuando el adversario está abajo. Gold Experience los pisotea. * MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: Gold Experience golpea rápidamente mientras Giorno camina hacia adelante. El adversario es golpeado por sus pies en el golpe final. Esta habilidad puede iniciar el Modo Rush. Una habilidad de Stand Rush que Giorno puede desconectar para atacar al oponente mientras está ejecutándose (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * WRYYYYYYYYYY!: Giorno salta al aire mientras Gold Experience golpea hacia arriba. Esto actúa como un movimiento anti-aéreo y de seguimiento. ** MUDAAAAA!: Gold Experience aplica un poderoso gancho para enviar al adversario contra el suelo. * Un camino se abre en llanuras oscuras: Un contraataque que solo puede ser utilizado una vez que Giorno es golpeado por cualquier no movimiento que no sea un Lanzamiento/Throw o movimiento HHA/GHA, o también cualquier ataque que no lo haga caer o enviarlo volando al primer golpe. Gold Experience toma represalia rápidamente pateando al adversario alejándolo y empujándolo contra el suelo. Durante este movimiento, Giorno es invulnerable y no puede ser golpeado, incluso por movimientos HHA y GHA. Sin embargo, la activación cuesta dos acumulaciones de la Barra Heart Heat para usarse, y Giorno sufrirá una cantidad pequeña de daño adicional, del cual solo la mitad puede restaurarse con el transcurso del tiempo. Este movimiento tampoco puede ser Puttsun Cancel. Su movimiento HHA, "¡Saborea el gusto del dolor!", es un golpe lento a la cara de parte de Gold Experience que envía al adversario volando por el escenario y dejándolo incapaz de actuar por un momento después de aterrizar (tomado de su primer encuentro con Bucciarati). Tendrá un efecto diferente dependiendo de cada personaje (como Gold Experience recreará una acción similar para el personaje en cuestión, como pinchar su pulgar en el ojo de Jonathan similar a como hizo Dio, o lanzar un puñetazo a DIO con la parte superior de la cabeza como hizo Star Platinum). Su movimiento GHA, "¡Tu 'fin' no tiene final!", Le tiene tomando la Flecha y apuñalando a Gold Experience con esta para hacer que evolucione en Gold Experience Requiem, requiriendo aproximadamente tres segundos de una animación que se reproduzcan sin interrupciones. Sin embargo, el Modo Requiem sólo dura hasta que la Barra Heart Heat se vacíe; G.E.R. volverá a su forma Gold Experience normal una vez que se agote. Durante este modo, el conjunto de movimientos de Giorno cambia completamente, y no puede desactivar a G.E.R.. Los ataques normales singulares de Giorno infligen mayores cantidades considerables de daño y Puttsun Cancel ahora gasta un quinto de un segmento en la Barra Heart Heat en lugar de la acumulación entera usual. * Más allá del poder de la flecha: Sustituyendo el correr normal hacia delante y hacia atrás, Giorno y G.E.R. momentáneamente vuelan por el aire, cubriendo mucho más terreno, pasando potencialmente por encima del adversario, evadiendo muchos ataques. Giorno puede realizar un ataque aéreo durante el vuelo. * ¿Puedes escapar de la destrucción?: G.E.R. dispara un escorpión a una velocidad increíble desde la punta de su dedo. Este movimiento es imbloqueable, y si el adversario es golpeado, será aturdido y quedara vulnerable (combinable). * ¡NUNCA ALCANZARÁS LA VERDAD!: G.E.R. libera su capacidad de regresar cualquiera acción a cero. En un radio alrededor de Giorno, una esfera de energía negra y gris aparecerá y se expandirá. Este movimiento es imbloqueable. Si el adversario es atrapado, inmediatamente se retrocederá y quedará expuesto a los ataques. Esta capacidad se puede activar incluso si Giorno está siendo atacado. También es capaz de anular todos los proyectiles, incluso aquellos desencadenados por movimientos HHA y GHA. Usar este movimiento gasta un quinto de una Barra de Heart Heat (combinable). * ¡MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: G.E.R. golpea rápidamente mientras Giorno camina hacia adelante durante dos a cuatro segundos, dependiendo de si el botón de ataque fue presionado rápidamente. Este movimiento tiene un movimiento de seguimiento si es completamente terminado (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). ** ¡MUDAAA!: G.E.R. finaliza con un poderoso golpe singular que envía al adversario volando lejos. Naturalmente, la habilidad "Borrado de Tiempo" de Diavolo se anula automáticamente durante el Modo Requiem; La habilidad se iniciará cuando el sonido de confirmación se reproduzca, pero el borrado de tiempo no tiene efecto. Si el modo Requiem está activo mientras Enrico Pucci está en "Modo Made in Heaven", el efecto de ralentización en Giorno será anulado debido a los poderes de G.E.R., convirtiéndolo en uno de los dos únicos personajes que pueden contradecir los efectos de Made in Heaven, el otro siendo "Kosaku-Kira" y Bites the Dust. Junto con el resto de los integrantes disponibles de la Pandilla de Bucciarati (sin contar a Narancia) y Ermes Costello, Giorno es uno de los únicos personajes que activan el Modo Resolución en lugar del Modo Rumble normal cuando si vitalidad se encuentra es baja. En este estado, los ataques que no dan como resultado a derribos severos o blow-backs ya no escalone al personaje. El Modo Resolución también se activa como un efecto pasivo durante el Modo Requiem, independientemente del nivel de vitalidad restante. Además de todo el elenco de la Parte 5, Giorno posee un diálogo especial antes de una pelea contra DIO o Koichi. Al luchar contra Koichi, este demandará que se le regrese su maleta y su pasaporte (recreando su primer encuentro durante los primeros capítulos de la Parte 5). Mientras luchaba contra DIO, Giorno admite que DIO era la persona que más quería conocer, y DIO no lo reconoce. Si Giorno gana, dirá que usará el poder que heredó de él para sus propios sueños. Si DIO gana, admitirá que le gusta Giorno. Giorno y Gold Experience también aparecen en la portada de la versión italiana del videojuego. Dado que Giorno nunca se muestra vistiendo ningún otro traje aparte, todos sus trajes alternativos se basan en las alteraciones de su traje mostrados sólo en portadas de capítulos/volúmenes, como el basado en su apariencia del Volumen 59 y otra basándose en su apariencia del Volumen 63. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS4/PS3) Giorno Giovanna fue confirmado para el videojuego junto a Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo y Narancia Ghirga. Su movimiento GHA WRYYYYYYYYYYY! tiene a Gold Experience golpeando al adversario en un ángulo hacia arriba durante un período prolongado mientras la cámara cambia de perspectiva varias veces, terminando con un puñetazo hacia abajo que los lanza al suelo (haciendo referencia a su icónica paliza de siete páginas contra Cioccolata). Giorno tiene Dual Heat Attacks en conjunto con Mista y Bruno Bucciarati y DIO. Mista: Él vacía un cargador completo en el adversario, con cada bala siendo redirigido por Sex Pistols múltiples veces para golpearle en diferentes ángulos. Giorno aparece posteriormente por detrás y salta en el aire hasta que está directamente por encima del adversario, procediendo a pisotearle varias veces con Gold Experience, con la patada final golpeando con un impacto para lanzarlo y crear una onda de choque. Bucciarati: Los dos informan al adversario de su resolución al unísono antes de que Gold Experience y Sticky Fingers aplasten a su objetivo seguido de un puñetazo ascendente en conjunto que le envía volando en el aire. DIO: Gold Experience y The World golpean a su objetivo con una potencia cada vez mayor, exclamando sus gritos de batalla en unísono antes de lanzar un poderoso golpe que envía a su adversario rodando. Tournament Él es emparejado junto con Mista en el Torneo Eyes of Heaven, derrotando a Rohan Kishibe y Polnareff en la primera ronda, y Kosaku-Kira y Weather Report en la segunda. En las semifinales, son derrotados por Bucciarati y Trish en la primera ronda. Curiosidades thumb|Personajes favoritos #1-10 de Araki (2000) * En la lista "Top 10 de Personajes Favoritos de Araki" en el año 2000, Giorno se clasifica en el puesto 5, siendo el segundo JoJo favorito de Araki y su tercer personaje favorito de la Parte 5; Mista ocupa el puesto 7, Diavolo en el 4to lugar, y Bucciarati en 3er lugar. * Su corte de cabello se asocia con cucuruchos de chocolate: la notación "@@@" se refiere al peinado único de Giorno y es a menudo utilizado por los fans para referirse a él. * Giorno imita el grito de batalla "Muda Muda Muda..." de su padre, solo gritando el último grito "Muda" como un golpe final. También exclama un "WRYYYYY!" durante su lucha contra Cioccolata (asi como Jolyne hace Ora Ora Ora) * Giorno ha demostrado la capacidad de llenar su oreja entera en su cabeza, y que era de hecho la primera habilidad que mostró cuando fue presentado. Galería Ilustraciones Variadas= Giorno.jpg| GiornoAraki.jpg Giorno Giovanna.png|Cubierta del Volumen 59 Giornogiovanna.png GiornoP2.png|Cubierta del Volumen 100.5 Giorno_from_Adidas_Manga_Fever_(2002).jpg|Giorno de Adidas Manga Fever (2002) GiorTri A GO GO.png|Giorno y Trish en, JOJO A-GO!GO! GiornoGOGO.jpg |-| Cubiertas= Volume 47.jpg|Volumen 47 Volume 48.jpg|Volumen 48 Volume 49.jpg|Volumen 49 Volume 50.jpg|Volumen 50 Volume 54.jpg|Volumen 54 Volume 55.jpg|Volumen 55 Volume 56.jpg|Volumen 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volumen 57 Volume 59.jpg|Volumen 59 Volume 60.jpg|Volumen 60 Volume 61.jpg|Volumen 61 Volume 62.jpg|Volumen 62 Vento Aureo Manga= Little Giorno.PNG|Giorno mintiendo para proteger a un gángster Giorno grown.png|Los años más jóvenes de Giorno GEFirstAppearance.jpg|Giorno revela su Stand Giorno Star.png|Giorno revelando su Marca de Nacimiento Joestar Bloodline.png|Linea de Sangre Joestar Bruno&Squad.jpg|Con el resto de la Pandilla de Bucciarati Giorno Profile.png|Perfil de Giorno Giornoarrow.png|El Flecha en la mano de Giorno Giornoinject.png|Giorno perfora a Gold Experience con la Flecha Giorno Boss.png|Giorno como el nuevo jefe de Passione Giorno stepfather.png|El padrastro de Giorno Giorno Mother.PNG|La madre de Giorno |-| Anime= Boceto Giorno.png|Giorno junto a su Stand Giorno Giovanna Anime.jpg GiornovsLuca.jpg|"No me hagas tener que repetirlo". GiornoStolenMoney.png|Giorno con dinero robado a una turista femenina. Giorno ear trick.png|Giorno en el aeropuerto metiéndose la oreja para impresionar a unos Policías. GiornoEscape.png|Giorno escapando de Koichi. Gold Experience anime.jpg|Pose de Giorno con Gold Experience en el anime. Giornopose.png|El sueño de Giorno. thum3.png|Giorno en la portada del single de Fighting Gold. DtQ-fQBV4AA rgs.jpeg|Giorno en la portada del primer volumen de los Blurays oficiales de la serie de anime. DtQ T6BVsAIG8A7.jpeg|Giorno en la portada del primer disco de la banda sonora del anime. Baby Face muriendo por la explosión.jpg|Giorno durante la explosión de Baby Face. |-| Cubiertas= Chapter 440 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 440 Chapter 441.jpg|Capítulo 441 Chapter 442.jpg|Capítulo 442 Chapter 444.jpg|Capítulo 444 Chapter 445 Cover B.jpg|Cubierta B del Capítulo 445 Chapter 447 Cover B.jpg|Cubierta B del Capítulo 447 Chapter 448.jpg|Capítulo 448 Chapter 451.jpg|Capítulo 451 Chapter 454 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 454 Chapter 455.jpg|Capítulo 455 Chapter 457 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 457 Chapter 463 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 463 Chapter 469.jpg|Capítulo 469 Chapter 478 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 478 Chapter 480 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 480 Chapter 484.jpg|Capítulo 484 Chapter 494 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 494 Chapter 496 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 496 Chapter 502.jpg|Capítulo 502 Chapter 503 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 503 Chapter 504 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 504 Chapter 505 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 505 Chapter 508.jpg|Capítulo 508 Chapter 514.jpg|Capítulo 514 Chapter 522.jpg|Capítulo 522 Chapter 523.jpg|Capítulo 523 Chapter 532.jpg|Capítulo 532 Chapter 536.jpg|Capítulo 536 Chapter 537 Magazine Cover B.png|Cubierta B del Capítulo 537 Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Capítulo 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Capítulo 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Capítulo 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Capítulo 555 Chapter 578.jpg|Capítulo 578 Chapter 589.jpg|Capítulo 589 |-| Bosquejos= Gio001.jpg Gio002.jpg Gio03.jpg Gio04.jpg Gio05.jpg Gio06.jpg Gio07.jpg Gio08.jpg Gio09.jpg Gio10.jpg Gio11.jpg Gio12.jpg Gio13.jpg Gio14.jpg Gio15.jpg Gio16.jpg Gio17.jpg Gio18.jpg Giobrun.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Giomista.jpg Giotrish.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg Videojuegos Ōgon no Kaze= Giogio01.png|Junto con Gold Experience en JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze (PS2) Giorno_ps2game.jpg|Giorno que se está probando jojo_052002_8.jpg|Bruno lamiendo a Giorno |-| All-Star Battle= Giorno ASB.jpg|Render para JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) GiornoIntro.jpg|Introducción de Giorno GiornoHHA.jpg|Giorno ejecutando su movimiento Heart Heat Attack GiornoGERGHA.jpg|Giorno y Gold Experience Requiem Giorno A.jpg|Traje A Giorno B.jpg|Traje B Giorno C.jpg|Traje C Giorno D.jpg|Traje D 5grn.png|Ilustración conceptual |-| Eyes of Heaven= Giorno jojoeoh.png|Render para JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) GiornoEoHAttack.jpg|Giorno atacando GEREoH.png|Junto con Gold Experience Requiem GiornoSoloDHA.png|Giorno soltando su solo movimiento Dual Heat Attack GiornoBrunoDHA.png|Durante su movimiento Dual Heat Attack junto con Bucciarati GiornoDHAMista.png|Durante su movimiento Dual Heat Attack junto con Mista GiornoDIODHA.png|Durante su movimiento Dual Heat Attack junto con DIO GiornoEoHWin.jpg|Pose de victoria Giogio_alt_EOH_outfit.jpg|Traje alternativo del Volumen 62 |-| Diamond Records= GiornoDRReversal.png|Giorno en la apertura actualizada para Diamond Records Reversal Giorno_Giovanna_Diamond_Records_Reversal.jpg |-| JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop!= Chibi_giorno.gif Chibi_giorno_and_gold_experience.gif Merchandising GiogioSAS.png|Super Action Statue 100 giorno.jpg Gg 01 nnsam66 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes Otros GiornoGuidoUJ.jpeg|Giorno y Mista aparecen en un anuncio de televisión de Ultra Jump. 7PagesMuda AnimePartIOP1.png|Gold Experience dándole una Paliza a Cioccolata, apareciendo en la secuencia de apertura "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation. Giornosignaturepose PartIAnimeOP1.png|Pose característica de Giorno, apareciendo en la secuencia de apertura "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation. Giornoshowsbirthmark in PARTIANIMEOP1.png|Giorno muestra su marca de nacimiento, apareciendo en la secuencia de apertura de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation. LumineXJoJo.png|Giorno y los otros en un arte promoviendo un evento cruzado con Lumine Giornolumine.jpg|Giorno en el arte promoviendo un evento con Lumine Referencias Navegación Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Hijos de Dio Brando Categoría:Passione Categoría:Pandilla de Bucciarati Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Protagonistas de Jojo Categoría:Personajes de Vento Aureo Categoría:Familia Brando Categoría:Familia Joestar